Victor von Doom
Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) is a sorcerer. Relationships *Werner von Doom (father, deceased) *Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased) *Boris (unofficially adoptive father) *Kristoff Vernard (adoptive son) *Caroline le Fay (daughter) *Robert Doom (distant cousin) *Alexander Flynn (alleged son) Powers and Abilities Powers Magic: Victor was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother. He further developed his abilities by studying with Doctor Strange and traveling through time and learning lost dark arts from individuals, such as Morgan le Fay. After Doctor Strange stepped down as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Victor was amongst the candidates considered suitable to replace him. However, the majority of his powers came from the Haazareth Three and, upon angering them, most of his sorcerer abilities were removed and he was trapped in Hell as punishment. While his powers were enhanced, he could fire mystical blasts, create forcefields, invoke entities, cast spells, summon demonic creatures, teleport, travel to other dimensions, and open mystical portals. Mind transference: By training with the Ovoids, Victor has learned how to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he has made eye contact with. However, Victor prefers his own body and only uses this as a last resort. Hypnosis: Victor is able to hypnotize individuals. Abilities Super genius intelligence: Victor's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Victor cured Benjamin Grimm of his Thing form and has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with powers, and many types of robots. Victor specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Master martial artist: During his time in Tibet, Victor was trained in martial arts by the monks. He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best sword masters on Earth and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. His combat skills are so great that he managed to kill a lion with his bare hands. Peak human conditioning: Victor has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast, and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. His physical strength and durability surpass even those of Daredevil. Indomitable will: Victor has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Emma Frost and the Purple Man using only his will, to reject the mystical armor that the soulsword provides the wielder on sheer willpower alone, and refused to let a single audible indication of pain exit his mouth while he was tortured in Hell. Highly influential connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Victor has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces. Diplomatic immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Victor often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. Artist: He is a talented artist. He painted a duplicate of the Mona Lisa while using Layla Miller as his model. Pianist: He is a talented pianist and has played various compositions of his own creation. Master swordsman: Victor has been shown being proficient in sword fighting, having been trained by the best teachers until he surpassed their level of skill. Weaknesses Ego: It has been shown in the past that Victor can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority, especially over Reed Richards. Spider-Man was able to gain his assistance concerning unknown technology by saying Richards couldn't figure it out. This ego is also the main reason for his vendett against Richards, as he cannot accept that Richards understood his equations better than he did. Deal with Mephisto: Victor made a deal with Mephisto; he is allowed to summon and challenge Mephisto once a year to try to win back the soul of his deceased mother. Each year, Victor fails and the people of Latveria grow to despise him more and more. Category:Sorcerers